There is Nothing Left
by mayajane
Summary: What do you do when there is nothing left to fight for?


What do you do when you have nothing left? What do you do when you just can't anymore? What happens when you just give up and let things play out around you?

Harry didn't have those answers but that was where he was at now; just about to give up. He was tired of fighting in a war, giving up any happiness he might have as a teenager. He didn't have time to goof around or date girls, or anything but prepare to fight Voldemort. In truth Harry believed he would die in the final battle. Five times he's put his life on the line to fight this sadistic bastard, and he never really won anything except to live to literally fight another day.

"Harry? Are you alright? You're so pale." Hermione said. Harry turned his attention to her, taking in her bushy hair and bright blue eyes framed in a face that was oval shaped and beautiful. Not that he would ever tell her that.

"I'm fine." Harry said curtly. Hermione didn't seem fazed by his tone at all. She moved to sit in front of him and took on his hands in hers.

"I've known you for seven years Harry, _seven_ wonderful years of friendship. I know when something is wrong with you. If you don't want to talk about it that's just fine, but do not lie to me, you hear?" harry nodded, but Hermione knew then something was really wrong.

"Will you tell me? You would feel so much better?" Hermione pleaded. She feared he would ever tell anyone. What could be bothering him so much?

"I don't see the point anymore. I'm never going to be free of him, am I?" Harry said distantly, almost as if he was talking to himself. Hermione bit her lip and looked away from Harry's intense stare. He was in a strange mood.

"You will be free of him someday Harry. You'll have a family who love you, a whole life. You have things to look forward to Harry. There is so much you haven't experienced in life." Hermione whispered passionately. Harry felt his eyes well up with tears, but he blinked them away.

"I'm lucky I have a friend like you Hermione." Harry said at last.

"Thank you. Now do you believe you can do this? With my help and Ron's? We'll always be there for you no matter what." Hermione told him seriously. Harry nodded reluctantly. He didn't really like the idea of them always being in danger because of him.

"Now, stop moping around and smile for me!" She exclaimed suddenly and quite loudly. People turned to look over at them with curious eyes. Harry couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"There it is the million dollar smile." Only Harry and Hermione knew what that phrase meant because they were both raised by muggles.

The next day Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking in the courtyard when curses started to fly everywhere. Students were being killed and the screams filled their ears as they were tortured. Death Eaters had made it into the castle. That was supposed to be impossible! Harry tackled Hermione to the ground just before a curse hit her. Ron however wasnt quick enough and the curse hit him square in the chest. Harry heard Hermione scream, terrified that Ron was dead. Harry crawled over to him and listened to his heart.

There was nothing there. Tears fell down his face and he closed Ron's eyes before moving back to Hermione.

"He's gone." Hermione let out another wail of pain. Harry held her close and put the strongest shield he knew. He was ready to go fight just yet. He saw Ginny then, fighting a death eater all on her own, flinging out curses quickly. Harry got to his feet and pulled Hermione to hers.

"We need to pull ourselves together. There are more people that could die. Can you help me?" Hermione nodded through her tears.

"Okay, let's go." Harry said and let his shield down. Harry ran to Ginny first and stupefied the Death Eater she was fighting. He sent him a smile, but then that turned to a frown and she looked down at her stomach, and there was a sharp, long knife stuck there. She dropped her wand and fell to her knees, turning pale white.

"No…" Harry shook his head. This wasn't happening! He put up another shield and he knelt in front of her. He hadn't even seen who had thrown the knife! He reached around her and pulled the knife out with a strong tug. He heard her let out a small whimper. When the knife was out blood gushed out from the wound and Harry tried to heal it but he was shit at healing so it didn't work and he was panicking because Ginny might die right here in his arms!

"Ginny! Hold on I'll get someone to help you." Harry felt a spell trying to break his shield and when he turned around he saw Malfoy Senior.

"Is the precious blood traitor going to bleed out?" He questioned harshly. Harry pulled his wand out so fast that Malfoy didn't stand a chance. He fell to the ground, dead. Harry didn't even feel badly about it at the moment. He was more concerned with healing Ginny. She was coughing now, splatters of blood hitting all over Harry clothes and face. Her eyes closed and her breathing stuttered out.

"Ginny!" Harry shook her willing her to start breathing again, because Ron was dead and Ginny couldn't die too! That couldn't happen!

"Wake up, please wake up!" She didn't though and Harry dropped her back onto the cold ground. There was nothing left for him to hold now.

Her searched for Hermione and found her trying to fight two death eaters at once. He ran to her but he was too late. One of the death eater made a harshly movement with his wand and her throat was sliced open, and her life's blood shot out. She would be dead in a few minutes. Harry didn't hesitate in killing them. This was war and this wasn't time to be a child. He went to Hermione, feeling déjà vu. Hadn't he done this before?

"Hermione?" He asked. She couldn't answer though and just stared up at him with pleading eyes that said, 'don't let me die'. But there was nothing he could do to save her. He was so mad at the world. First Ron then Ginny and Now Hermione. They were all dead. What did he have to fight for now?

Nothing.

"Potter! Come out and face me!" That was Voldemort's voice. Harry closed Hermione eyes and kissed her forehead before pocketing his wand and walking to the middle of the courtyard. Teachers were fight now, but Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. Harry saw Voldemort standing there and he made up his mind then. He didn't want to fight anymore. He had nothing left.

So instead of standing up and giving a speech about how evil Voldemort was and how he was going ot fight him until he died, Harry sank down onto his knees and closed his eyes, waiting.

"What is this?" Voldemort demanded. Harry said nothing, just waited.

"Harry stand up, you have to fight!" Someone shouted but he didn't even care at that moment. He just wanted it all to be over.

"She is right, Potter, stand up and fight me!" Voldemort said.

Harry didn't move, he just sat there unable to get Ron, Ginny, or Hermione out of his head. How had this all happened to him. Hadn't Hermione said he would be rid of him someday? This showed how wrong she had been.

"Very well, _Avada Kedavra_." A comforting green light consumed his whole body and he knew no more.

Harry jolted upright in his bed, his body slick with sweat. He panted heavily and the images of his nightmare remained. He checked his hands and clothes for blood but there was nothing. It had just been a really bad realistic dream. That was all and Harry slowly fell back asleep.


End file.
